


Moving On

by checkmarksonbedposts



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmarksonbedposts/pseuds/checkmarksonbedposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital!AU. Steve is a consultant and Tony is a difficult patient. Contains a mention of Natasha/Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting anything and if there are any mistakes it's because no one has checked it over so ya. Also there may be some errors as I do not know a whole lot about American hospitals, so I based it off British hospitals thank you and goodnight.  
> I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to Marvel

It started with him coming into the ER.  
“Sir, can you please get back in the wheelchair?” an exasperated nurse said.  
“Honestly dude I don’t need to be here, it was the other guy that got the worst of it,” the handsome man said, eyeing up the cute nurses.  
Steve chuckled. He loved cases like this. “I’m Doctor Rogers, and I’m a consultant here,” Steve said, flipping through the man’s case notes that had just been handed to him.  
“Mmmm, doctors are hot; I thought Pepper was lying to me.”  
Steve chuckled nervously. “I’m flattered. So Mr Stark, you were involved in a crash and have hurt your ribs, yes?”  
“Call me Tony, please. And I said, the other guy was hurt more. I’m totally fine.” Tony tried to get up from the bed and then doubled over in pain.  
“Woah there, get back in bed,” Steve demanded. “Now I’m just going to feel your ribs, if that’s okay with you?” Steve asked, already probing at Tony’s ribs.  
“I wouldn’t mind you feeling somewhere else Doctor,” Tony smirked.  
Steve ignored the comment but was inwardly blushing to himself; this guy was quite obviously coming onto him.  
“Nurse Romanov, book him in for an x-ray as soon as possible, thank you.” Steve said, putting the file in the holder at the end of the bed. Natasha nodded at him. “We’ll have your x-ray done as soon as possible, and we’ll have you right as rain in no time,” Steve smiled at him.  
“I like it when you smile, are you always this cute?” Tony asked, folding his arms behind his head.  
Steve just smiled and went over to the nurse’s station. And really, this shouldn’t be affecting Steve. He was a professional. He knew he was quite attractive, and he’d had to deal with woman and men alike coming onto him, so why was this Tony Stark guy messing up his head so much?  
-  
“So; Stark asked you out yet?” Natasha asked, nodding over to Tony’s bed where he was tapping at a tablet.  
Steve looked bashful, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “No, he was totally checking you out anyway.”  
“Yeah Steve, but he was flirting shamelessly with you, Jesus. I was on the other side of the ward and I could feel how much he wanted you,” Bruce announced to the rest of his colleagues from where he was at the computer, looking up medical records for a difficult patient that wouldn't tell anyone anything.  
“Are we talking about how Tony totally has a thing for Steve?” Clint chimed in, leaning over the desk.  
Steve’s blush was full blown now and he excused himself to get a coffee. He could hear the others laughing behind him and he vaguely wondered why he was friends with these people. But he supposed if the others had noticed Tony’s obvious behaviour, then maybe he hadn’t been exaggerating what he thought he heard?  
He could hear Clint bounding off to help and old lady go to the bathroom – he never could be quiet on the ward – and Steve tried to remember the last time Clint didn’t want to help someone, but he genuinely couldn’t. Clint was just always happy to help anyone.  
Steve’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a shrill voice. “Tony, what the hell have you done this time?” the woman shrieked, marching over to the bed Tony was in. Tony visibly winced.  
“Pepper, I’m fine. Honest.”  
“Oh yes Tony, you really look at. What on earth am I going to do with you?” ‘Pepper’ sighed.  
“Excuse me, is everything alright?” Steve asked, rushing over. Natasha smirked at him and Steve shot her a look that had come to me ‘shut the fuck up’. Natasha just smirked more.  
“Yes, everything is fine, I just don’t know what to do with this stupid man anymore,” Pepper smiled. “Pepper Potts, I assume that you’re Tony’s doctor?”  
“Yes I am. I assume you’re Tony’s girlfriend?” Steve asked, checking Tony’s blood pressure.  
Pepper spluttered. “No, oh god no. No, Tony doesn’t swing that way if you catch my drift. And even if he did I wouldn’t.”  
“Hey! I am right here you know!” Tony exclaimed, waving his arms in protest.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” Steve said, his blush creeping up again. He swore him blushing would be the death of him some day.  
“I’m surprised he hasn’t been hitting on you already; he would have usually,” Pepper smirked, falling into the chair beside the bed and folding her arms.  
“There were some comments but nothing I couldn’t handle,” Steve smirked back. If only Pepper and Tony knew how awkward he really felt being hit on so openly. “Now I’m going to send Tony up for his x-ray and then we’ll see from there okay?”  
“Can I go with him?” Pepper asked, worry etched into her features. She was very pretty Steve noticed, but she wouldn't be the type he would go for if he batted for that team. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on which way you look at it) he didn't.  
“If you would like,” Steve smiled. “I know how worried friends can get.” Tony stuck his tongue out and Steve laughed. “Enough of that; she’s only doing this because she cares.”  
“Yeah, I know she does,” Tony mumbled, face defeated because he knew Steve was right.  
-  
Steve left Tony to be wheeled off to get x-rayed by Thor with Pepper clip-clopping beside them, thoroughly glad to not have to listen to Thor’s story of what his brother Loki did to his father yesterday. He sat down at the desk behind the nurse’s station and huffed out a sigh. Steve knew all the signs. But it was unethical to date a patient. It wasn’t allowed. However, then again, it didn’t mean you were allowed to date colleagues either, but Natasha and Clint seemed to get around that pretty well.  
“Tony’s x-rays,” Natasha said, handing them to Steve.  
“Thanks Natasha,” Steve mumbled, checking them, trying to ignore the emotional turmoil that was raging in this head. Steve smiled at the x-rays and headed over to Tony’s bed, where he was trying to make himself comfortable with the assistance of Pepper. Steve chuckled to himself because they looked like a pantomime act together.  
And Steve hadn’t felt this way for someone in a while; not since Bucky. Thinking about it now made Steve plunge into thoughts filled with melancholy. Thoughts Steve didn’t need to have while he was working. These were the kinds of thoughts that he liked torture himself with late at night, trying to get drunk on the strongest beer he could find, but his stupid high tolerance for alcohol wouldn’t let him.  
“You okay?” Bruce asked with a soft voice, resting his hand lightly on his shoulder. Bruce had noticed Steve had a faraway look on his face with sadness clouding his eyes.  
“What?” Steve snapped out of his thoughts. “What? Oh, yeah, a-okay.”  
“If you’re sure,” the other consultant said. But Bruce wasn’t stupid; he knew Steve was thinking about Bucky.  
-  
“Good news Tony! You haven’t broken your ribs, just badly bruised them. So I’ll prescribe you some painkillers and you can be on your way,” Steve forced a smile.  
“That’s not your real smile, what’s up?” Tony asked, totally ignoring what Steve had said.  
“Tony! Don’t pry, it’s rude!” Pepper exclaimed.  
“Quite alright. Bad day, that’s all,” Steve mumbled. Steve felt really uncomfortable with this. No patient of his had ever taken an interest in his life. It was all ‘am I going to die?’ when they came in with constipation. They were the kind of people that really irritated Steve, total time wasters. They have to pay to waste that time as well. Steve just couldn’t understand it.  
“Pepper, give us a minute will you?” Tony asked, shooting her a look that Steve could only assume Pepper knew what it meant.  
“Sure I’ll go get us both a cup of coffee,” Pepper said softly, patting Tony’s shoulder. They both watched her click down the hallway, and then saw Clint directing her towards the cafe. He’ll probably have a chat with her as well while he’s at it, Steve thought.  
“I would probably close the curtain,” Tony breathed. Steve did so and stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. Tony patted the bed so Steve ignored it and sat on the chair that used to be occupied by Pepper.  
“Look, what’s it gunna take to get you to smile again?” Tony gave Steve a ‘no nonsense’ look and Steve guessed that Tony was probably on the receiving end of that look from Pepper a lot.  
“Tony, I’m fine,” Steve sighed, forcing a smile.  
“Then can I ask you to occupancy me to dinner then?”  
“Look, Tony, I can’t date patients-“Steve started.  
“Once I leave I won’t be your patient any more will I?” Tony smirked. Steve huffed out a laugh. “Look, I’ll give you my personal cell number; I never answer my work phone. Call if you want, I won’t be totally offended if you don’t, but come on, I’m great. So yeah, just think about it okay? I bet I could make you smile again,” Tony smirked, looking up from the paper he was writing on.  
Steve put the paper in his shirt pocket. “I’ll go get Pepper for you.”  
“Thanks,” Tony smiled.  
Steve walked out of the cubicle with a huge smile on his face. He was going to call Tony he decided. It was time Steve let go of Bucky; not completely, but enough to date other people. It’s what he would have wanted for Steve. Natasha looked up from the computer and smirked at Steve. She was always right about these kinds of things. And Steve didn't even flip her off.


End file.
